meeting you
by kyla123
Summary: okayy. one-shot or two shots... anyway, it's kinda rewritten already... how they met and the epilogue! summary suck...! woohoo


well... i currently have writers block *cough* lazy*cough* anyway... this story if my kind of fluff and it's short and useless but it's marcelee so it's like important. but anyway this is just another random story that came into mind. i'll update the other stories soon but since my bro has my ear phones and the speakers on my computer arent working i cant make the concert par tin 'the genius...'

* * *

MARCELINE'S POV THREE YEARS OLD

For some strange reason, I remember the time when I was about three-years-old. I didn't do much; I just stayed in my castle with my best friend. I met him in the garden late at night. His mom was here on business and he made his way there. I can still remember everything clearly, and of course I would never _ever_ forget how I met him

=flashback=

I was a little three-year-old wandering through the palace's garden late at night. It was already _way _past my bed time but, nevertheless, I stayed up. The lamps were old fashioned and gave of a yellow-ish light, but all of them were far away from where I was. I was in the dark parts of the garden, the only light there was the bright light that came off of the moon. The trees were tall and haunting, but they were whimsical and fascinating to a young vampire's eyes. The path was brick lined and the pathway was surrounded by bushes of flowers and basically different sort of cute little plants.

As I walked through the dark I stared at my slippers; they weren't the usual bunny slippers every other girl wore, they were 'fancy' little slippers designed to look princess-like. I had a light blue pajama on today, the end of the cloth had a darker blue lining, I had a light purple shawl on that had a button buttoned, the pants of my clothes reached until below my ankles, while the shirt ended just past my wrists. My hair was still short back then; I had half pig tails that were held up with clips with the 2 circles seen. I held onto my teddy bear; his name was hambo. He was red-ish and had two button eyes. I let his long legs and arms dangle while I held him close to my chest. His face facing the same direction as mine.

All I was hearing was the clacking of my shoes on the bricks, but when I was really far away I heard the bushes rustling. It was strange, there was no wind, and no animals out this late at night. The only thing that could be disturbing my walk was another person

"Is anybody out there?" I asked. My voice was gentle and soft; and for a little girl it showed no fear what so ever. I looked over my shoulder and saw the bushes rustling again.

"Hey!" a voice said happily. I saw a figure moving out of the bushes, once the figure was completely in the light I noticed the 'figure' was actually a boy. _He looks just as old as me! _He had shaggy black hair, an orange hoodie, dark green pants, a blue t-shirt underneath, black rubber shoes and he also had a teddy bear!

"Who are you?" I asked turning around fully, still letting hambo dangle. I felt his arms and legs hit me when I turned around.

"I'm Marshall, Marshall Lee!" he said happily walking towards me. I took a step back looking at him wearily. He stared at me while his expression dropped "hey, it's ok! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said smiling like an idiot

"I know… I'm Marceline… Marceline abadeer" I said slowly

"So you're the vampire queen right!?" he asked happily

"Yeah I am" I said "and you're the vampire king right?"

"uhuh!" he said "I heard my mommy saying that we'll be staying here for a while!"

"Oh, you are…?"

"Yeah!" he nodded "so… do you wanna be my friend!?" he said blushing, but still maintaining his idiotic grin.

"Sure…"

"Really!?" he screamed. I jumped back a little. I hadn't expected him to be this loud at this time of night

"ssshhh!" I hissed, placing a finger in front of my mouth. His eyes widened, then he suddenly smacked his hands over his mouth

"Sorry!" he whispered loudly. I sighed and walked towards him

"Where are you staying?"

"My mommy said it's somewhere near your room! Plus this is your house, you should now where it is" he said with a dead-panned expression on his face. My mouth slowly opened. _Um… is he really my age?_

"Well, I don't know!" I said lifting my arms up above my head, making sure to keep a firm grip on hambo. I sighed once again "well… you _could_ stay with me in my room…"

"Great!" he shouted "let's go!" he said grabbing onto my arm. He was quietly grinning ear-to-ear, I looked at him wearily

"Marshall?"

"Yes Marcy?"

"Are you ok?" I asked. He stopped, and I nearly hit him. "Marshall?" I said quietly. He looked at me and smiled

"You know… you're really pretty, Marcy!" he said smiling at me sweetly. I felt a blush creep onto my face. I looked away

"Be quiet!" I huffed

"You also look pretty when you blush!" he added. I looked at him

"I guess… thanks…" I said holding onto his hand again "you aren't so bad yourself…" I muttered to myself –well at least I thought I did

"Of course I am!" he said arrogantly. I showed him to my room, his eyes widened and he instantly plopped onto the bed.

"Sleepy?" I asked. Lying down beside him; he laid on his stomach and I did the same. He let his arms dangle, while I crossed them to make a pillow

"Very~" he yawned. He stared at my dreamily for a few minutes –or maybe it was just seconds? "Someday… you'll be my best friend right?" he asked

"Yeah… well, if you stay I guess we could become best friends…" I said my eyelids felt heavy. He smiled at me

"Good night… Marcy…!" he said before shutting his eyes

"Good night… marshy…" I smiled and closed my eyes as well.

* * *

i'm so sleepy...


End file.
